


Третий путь

by Arminelle



Series: Третий путь [3]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Maugrim Korothir, Gen, Genderswap, Light Angst, Male Aribeth de Tylmarande, Male Linu La'neral
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Между добром и злом всегда есть третья тропа.
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande & Female Hero of Neverwinter
Series: Третий путь [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835386
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Третий путь

Линн снова куда-то пропал; чтобы успокоиться, Энио цапнула со стола кубок с вином и залпом его осушила. Вино было кислым и отдавало почему-то мокрой тряпкой — дрянь было вино, в общем-то, но чего ждать от лусканского вина?

Айриша Генд велела ей — смотри в оба, и Энио смотрела в оба. В образе мулхорандской амбассадорши ей было не то чтобы уютно, но на прием в Башню Магов Энио вряд ли пустили бы в заскорузлой от крови куртке и с тесаком за поясом; корсет от золотого длинного платья стягивал в пучок все ее внутренности, а тяжелые жемчужные нити, вплетенные в волосы, хотелось выдернуть, сунуть в сумку — и дать отсюда стрекача.

Но нельзя.

Гости все прибывали и прибывали — оркский вождь Гурок с непроизносимой фамилией на Э, какая-то наглая варварка, высокомерный маг в темно-синей мантии; Энио казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и ее раскроют, точно раскроют, потому что все они выглядели и чувствовали себя такими уверенными хозяевами жизни, что по сравнению с ними Энио ощущала себя робкой невервинтерской букашкой. Еще и Линн, ходячее эльфийское несчастье, как в воду канул — оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не порушит Башню, пока Энио нет рядом. А впрочем...

Пусть рушит.

Пусть хоть все под этой башней похоронены будут... кроме него.

Энио глубоко вздохнула. Артур де Тильмаранде — вот тот, ради кого она сюда пришла.

Какая же она была глупая, злая и влюбленная, как искренне желала когда-то смерти Фантине Мосс, лицо которой было копией ее лица — только старше; как бесстыдно предлагала себя Артуру и как бессовестно украла его кольцо — чтобы хоть что-то, принадлежащее ему, осталось ей. Дурой была, в общем.

Была.

Он появился, когда Энио допивала второй кубок; увидев его, от волнения она чуть не сгрызла резную золотую кромку.

Артур шел через весь зал, все такой же спокойный и чуточку отстраненный, как и в Невервинтере, только уже без своих роскошных золоченых доспехов; он был в чем-то черном, шитом серебром, и его сопровождала высокая и худая женщина с обритой наголо головой; ее злые глаза были густо подведены сурьмой. Он шел, не глядя ни на кого, будто заблудившись в собственных мыслях; скользнув взглядом по Энио, он равнодушно отвернулся — но Энио показалось, что его широкие золотистые брови чуть дрогнули, хмурясь.

Дрожащей рукой Энио поставила кубок на столешницу.

Оказавшись на другом конце зала, у большого витражного окна, Артур нагнулся к уху женщины и что-то в него прошептал; в ответ та тонко улыбнулась и кивнула. Когда женщина отошла и завела беседу с кем-то из гостей, он метнул короткий, почти незаметный взгляд в ту сторону, где стояла Энио.

Энио ждала.

Спустя несколько секунд он оказался рядом с ней.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он таким тоном, будто Энио как минимум вломилась в его собственную спальню, а не пришла требовать объяснений за то, что произошло в Лускане. Энио невольно подивилась силе его характера — в Порт Лласте Артур был практически сломлен, иногда Энио вообще сомневалась в том, что он жив, и тем не менее — сейчас от его яростного взгляда она почти стушевалась.

— А вы? — собрав всю свою наглость, вопросом на вопрос сказала она.

— Это мое дело, глупый ты ребенок. Дай догадаюсь, Айриша подняла тревогу?

— Госпожа Генд, да... — Энио закусила губу. — Лорд Артур, зачем вы это сделали?.. Ведь теперь вы...

«Предатель», — подумала она, не осмелившись сказать ужасное слово вслух. Лорд Артур де Тильмаранде, моральная опора всего города, символ надежды и силы, Избранный самого великого Тира — предатель. Во что же теперь верить и как жить в доме, фундамент которого развалился?

Артур долгим, очень долгим взглядом посмотрел ей в глаза — Энио казалось, что сейчас он видит не ее, а ту, которую повесили по приказу леди Наталии; она стиснула зубы, поклявшись себе не отводить взгляда.

— Предатель, ты хочешь сказать, — наконец сказал он. — Ты имеешь право так думать. Я не стану оправдываться ни перед тобой, ни перед кем-то еще. Помнишь, наверно, что говорили про Фантину? «Бальзам оказался отравой»...

— Так говорили только дураки!

— Так говорили горожане. Те самые, которых она лечила и утешала, — в серых глазах Артура сверкнуло тщательно сдерживаемое бешенство. — Я не могу, не желаю и не буду их защищать. Таково мое решение, Энио Вороний Грай.

— Значит, вы будете защищать этих... этих... этих нелюдей?.. — Энио сжала кулаки. — Поиграли в паладина — и до свидания? Не думала, что вы падете так низко!

Ей дико хотелось причинить ему боль — хоть какую-то: ударить, уколоть, разбить в щепки это неестественное спокойствие, заставить его орать на нее; пусть он вытолкает ее прочь, выругает ее, как уличную девку, пусть что угодно сделает — только пусть исчезнет с его лица это почти жалостливое безразличие.

— Я никого не буду защищать, — резко сказал Артур. — Я что, похож на идиота, который меняет одно дерьмо на другое? Змей умеет морочить голову, этого не отнимешь. Но он мне не господин. Мне никто больше не господин, Энио. Идите-ка вы все в Бездну.

Он на секунду замолчал, а потом с неожиданной улыбкой посмотрел на Энио.

— Все-таки ты на нее похожа, — он нежно, но без доли чувственности провел пальцем по ее щеке. Был бы это кто-то другой, этот кто-то мог бы остаться без пальцев — Энио ненавидела, когда ее трогают — но не Артур. — Ты изменилась, маленькая разбойница. Что же с тобой случилось?

— Я выросла, — сказала Энио. — Это не так трудно, лорд Артур. Хотя и больно.

Он медленно кивнул.

— Больно. Знаешь, в детстве у меня был брат, близнец... Его звали Ашира. Мы всегда были вместе — он и я. Я был бестолковым ребенком, вечно во что-то влипал... Он же — он был умным. Мог бы магом стать... Но не стал. Он не успел вырасти. Иногда я ему завидую. Вот что, Энио, — он сменил тему, будто и не говорил секунду назад о своем детстве, — возвращайся в Невервинтер. Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю об их планах, и пусть это будет моей последней помощью городу. Я снимаю с себя полномочия. Я никому больше не буду служить — ни свету, ни тьме. И то, и то мне одинаково отвратительно...

— Что же вы, — едко, чтобы скрыть горечь, отозвалась Энио, — опять в леса уйдете?

— Кто знает, — Артур пожал плечами. — В любом случае, скоро я исчезну. Артура де Тильмаранде больше не будет существовать. Впрочем, это неважно.

— И куда же вы... теперь?

— Между добром и злом всегда есть третья тропа, Энио. Иногда надо крепко напрячь голову, чтобы ее увидеть.

Он снял с шеи цепочку, на которой висел маленький, невзрачный белый камень, и вложил его в руку Энио.

— Это камень телепортации, забирай. Бегай по Башне, собирай сведения. И передай Айрише — они не остановятся. Будет война. Мортиция задумала какую-то дрянь, остерегайтесь. Они ищут камни силы — не дайте им их найти. А теперь — прощай, Энио.

Он без сожаления развернулся к ней спиной и исчез в толпе гостей; какое-то время Энио тупо смотрела ему вслед, сжимая в кулаке нагревшийся камень.

— Эй, — послышался над ее ухом мелодичный голос Линна, и Энио поняла, что стоит неподвижно уже больше минуты, — ты чего застыла, дорогуша? Привидение увидела?

— Почти, — пробормотала она еле слышно.

Она вдруг поняла, что так оно и есть.

Больше она никогда не увидит Артура де Тиьмаранде, паладина Тира.

И по какой-то странной причине Энио поняла, что чувствует облегчение.


End file.
